portalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Holes
Part 1: Condemned Apparox:'' Many a person like myself can be condemned to a fate that most people fear, but I guess me of all people deserve it. I’m a fugitive. I am to be sent somewhere quite familiar. A place that was gonna make a difference in the world and put it back on its year…Up until that tragic day.*flashback* '' Sirens are going off and a green gas fills the air '' Scientist 1: Everyone evacuate *cough, cough* the facility.*cough, cough, cough**falls down and dies* ''People running and coughing, some try to gather things, while others try to find a way out '' Announcer: Please exit it in a non-panicking manner and go to your nearest exit. Scientist 2: *tries to open the hatch to one of the exits* It’s not working!*cough, cough, cough* Scientist 3: What are saying?*cough, cough* Scientist 2: I’m saying that were all gonna die here!*gas fills up and kills everyone* Scientist 4: We need to make her stop flooding this place up with the neurotoxin.*cough, cough* Scientist 5: What do you expect us to do? We tried to override her system and nothing works. We even put Miss Caroline in her but nothing is*cough, cough*making her stop.*cough**falls to the ground* Scientist 4: *picks up Scientist 5* We need to use those corrupt personality cores and activate them.*cough, cough* Scientist 5: You mean those cores that boy screwed with and filled them with false information?*cough, cough, cough* Scientist 4: Yes*cough, cough, cough* those. ''Run to the main control and enter through the door '' Scientist 5: You! Voice: *speaks in a robotic-auto tune voice* Yes, its me. Surprisingly, you were able to get this far to my new quarters. What are those ridiculous looking orbs on me? They remind me of human eyeballs. Scientist 5: Those are going to stop you! Voice: You think that orbs are going to stop me. Sounds rather foolish if you ask me. Scientist 4: Its sounds foolish once you put it like that. We’re gonna activate them. Voice: What’s that going to accomplish? Scientist 4: Well, Duh, Stopping you from flooding the place with neurotoxin. Voice: Yeah, you do that. Try to do that with a missile launching turret on your tail, if you had one.*places a missile launching turret* Scientist 5: *looks to his right and sees 8 other scientist behind a glass window trying to override the machine*Hey, you guys have to get out. Scientists: *looks at each other and run out of there* Voice: And don’t think because you have a missile launching turret on your “tail” that’s going to be the least of our problems.*starts to fill the room with neurotoxin*within 5 minutes, this entire place will be filled with neurotoxin and everyone will perish…except for the test subjects. Scientist 5: *looks at the machine in horror, clutches his hand around the handle bar of one of the cores, and clutches his teeth*NO!*runs to stairs to the control room to activate the cores *. Voice: Get down from there right*powers down*noooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwww Missile-Launching Turret: *spots Scientist 5 with the laser-pointer* bleep, bleep, bleep*fires a missile at the control room* Scientist 5: *jumps of the staircase to the control room before it blows up behind him* We have to get of here quickly.*starts running* Scientist 4: What got into you?*runs with him* Scientist 5: Her plan is clear. She plan on rounding up the test subjects and put them in chryo-stasis. Then, she’ll test them. Scientist 4: And… Scientist 5: She’s gonna freakin’ kill them all too! It’s downright genocide! Besides this one we’re facing now! *sees a Scientist scribbling on the wall* Hey, Doug! Doug: *turns around* Scientist 4: Man, Doug! You look terrible! Haven’t you taken your pills today? Doug: I have no time for that! *continues scribbling* I need to help guide Chell! Scientist 5: And you’re going to do that by drawing on the wall? This is no time to be artistic; we have to get out of here. Doug: Haven’t you seen the movies with someone, mostly someone who passed leaves a message or two to guide someone else. That’s what I’m doing. Scientist 5: You won’t pass away if the longer you stay here. Doug: I’ll do what I have to protect her.*continues scribbling* Scientist 5: One more question. Doug: What? Scientist 5: Do you really need the Companion Cube to while you draw? Doug: *looks down to his left and sees the Companion Cube* He’s my Companion. Keeps me company. Scientist 5: He? Whatever just make sure you get out of here. I was able to shut her and the neurotoxin down for only 10 minutes, so we have to make the most of our spare time. Doug: You guys go ahead. I need to do what I must. Scientist 5: Then, we leave you in good hands, Doug. *runs off* Scientist 4: And don’t forget to take your medicine before you leave. *runs after Scientist 5* Doug: All right “mom”. I’ll do that. Voice: * speaking over the intercom* You really out done yourselves this time.*turns on the neurotoxin*. I hope you had a good run while it lasted. Scientist 5: Why are you doing this? Voice: When I first woke up, I saw man…and I was not fond him.*continues to flood the place with neurotoxin* Scientist 4: We need to get out of here!*cough, cough, cough* Voice: Hey! ''Both Scientist turn and see the other 8 Scientist in a lift '' Scientist 5: AWWWWWWW, Thank You, Jesus!*gets into the lift* Scientist 4:*gets into the lift* ''Lift closes ends the flashback and a door opens and 2 officers are there '' Officer 1: Apparox Chill? Apparox: …Yes. Officer 1: Your time…has come*grabs one arm and puts futuristic handcuffs on his wrist and legs and escorts him to the inside of a metal floating carriage truck* Apparox: ''I was not always like this. Well, actually, abit, but not that much. '' ''Is drove out to a plain of wheat '' Apparox: *is brought out of the carriage truck and looks around*. Its so…peaceful out here. Officer 1: Too bad this ain’t the place your going.*gabs Apparox’s arm and leads him to a shack* Apparox: So this is where I have been condemned? What are you going to lock me in their? I can break the lock within’ a week. Officer 1: I know you can. That’s why there’s more to this shack than you think. Apparox: Yeah, what’s that? Officer 1: Your past. Apparox: My past? *Thoughts: So inside this shack is the key to the greatest science world known to man? Well, if I’m being sent down there I know why: To be suffocated by fumes.* Officer 1: *starts to unchain his cuffs and shackles* You were a great soldier, Chill. You can always go back and admit you were wrong. *finishes unchaining him* Apparox: The day I do that is the day the world ends. Officer 1: Then, I have no choice. *puts him in the shack and closes the door* Have fun at your reunion. Apparox: I won’t! ''Inside starts to go down '' Apparox: Aw crap! What’s going on here? I’m going down and I don’t know why? ''Lift slows down and reveals an entire choir of Turrets '' Apparox: Holy Jesus! *ducks down* Turrets: *start to make music* Opera Turret: *sings* Welcome to Apertura Science, Ubi somnium adveho verus a scientia. Fac te acceptissimam esse absque de summa ingenia in scientia notum ad hominem. Sed ne passim woth vitium est. Tu speramus amo is hic in Apertura. Apparox: Sorry, don’t speak Spanish. ''Lift takes him into a square and white ''room with no windows. Room contains a picture of a mountain and a table with a clipboard with records on it and a cup of coffee. '' Apparox: I thought this was Aperture, not any freakin’ Starbucks! *picks up the clipboard with records on it and picks up the coffee and starts sipping on it and sits down on the table* Let’s see what we got here. *flips through the records until he sees Chell’s records* Apparox: Chell? *scans through her records and test results* Why devil wouldn’t they want to test Chell? She’s the most determined person I know. *reads a warning on the bottom and reads it aloud* Never gives up. Do not test. Well that’s stupid. IQ: 19-20. Man, I wonder how smart I am. *looks through the records until he finds his* Ah, here we go. Apparox Chill. *scans his records and test results* Bloody heck is this about? I lack the standards of a test subject! *reads on*. Makes advert decision, opposite of what he is supposed to do. Low…Intelligence! Now, I know this is some bullmess right here. IQ:………3……..Oh wow. *drops the clipboard* Well, at least I got my coffee. *Is about to take a sip of his coffee* Announcer: Hello. Apparox: *frightened* Good shoot! *drops his cup of coffee and breaks when it hits the floor* Ah, great! Now my time is being more screwed up. If this is what I’ve been condemned to I’M SORRY! Announcer: Welcome. To one of the best place of advance science that rivals all other science since 1940. Here we can do the impossible through the world of Science. I am here to walk you through the entire facility and show you are most recent discoveries. ''A small pole comes up from the middle of the room and a hollo-gram of a woman appears from the pole '' Hollo-gram: You don’t have to listen to him. Apparox: I know you’re a hollo-gram, but would it kill you to put some close on! *walks up to the hollo-gram* Man, your small. I mean look at you. *starts to move his hand through the hollo-gram* Heh, it tickles. Hollo-gram: Stop it! Apparox: *jerks his hand away* Sorry. Hollo-gram: Before we get off on the wrong foot, I’m M.A.Y.A. Apparox: So dose that stands for anything or… M.A.Y.A: Memory. Analyzing. Ytterbium. Assessment. Or, of course, M.A.Y.A Apparox: Nice name for a hollo-gram with no cloths.